Hola, Eric
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Tras convertirse en el último de su especie Blade vuelve a un antiguo templo, donde hay una sorpresa esperandolo.


___"Hola, Eric"_

Eric, también conocido como Blade por unos pocos, se giro buscando el origen de esa voz. No es que estuviese asustado pero el lugar donde estaba no ayudaba precisamente a tranquilizarlo.

Tras todo el lío con Drake y el virus Aurora había pensado que todo había acabado. No quedaban vampiros. Ni uno solo. Sangres pura o infectados, daba igual. Solo él, este templo, unos testigos y unos pocos tatuajes o símbolos indicaban que una vez habían existido.

___"¿Quién anda ahí?¿Que quieres?"_respondió sintiéndose algo tonto.

___"Frost"_susurro la voz enigmáticamente. Él suspiro. Deacon Frost estaba muerto pero su último lugar de descanso estaba aquí y sabia donde. Lo había matado personalmente después de todo.

Camino a través de pasillos sin luz hacia la sala, recordando acerca de ese momento. Él arriba sangrando. Los sangre puras muertos y sus fantasmas. La lucha contra un casi invencible Deacon Frost. Nunca admitiría que se le habían humedecido los ojos cuando había atravesado el corazón de su madre ya convertida.

Ese había sido uno de sus momentos tristes. Había tenido muchos desde su infancia, pero había cuatro que sobrepasaban los demás.

La muerte de Wistler, su mentor y lo más parecido que tenia a un padre.

Su asesinato misericordioso, al menos desde su punto de vista, de su madre.

La muerte de Drake. Ver al progenitor de toda una especie morir y considerarte digno de sucederle se sentía mal en algo básico, interno. Como si el mundo nunca volviese a ser igual otra vez.

Nyssa Damaskinos fue la peor. La primera y prácticamente única vez que encontraba un chupasangre que no se deleitaba en su monstruosidad y tenia que matarla. Rayos, incluso había ahogado sus penas y planteado suicidarse después de ello antes de que Wistler lo sacara del abismo. No paro de burlarse hasta su muerte acerca de que no solo se había enamorado de un chupoptero, pero que incluso él veía que era correspondido.

Irónico, pensó mientras entraba por fin en la cámara.

Como esperaba no vio a nadie. Por un segundo pensó seriamente acerca de ir a ver a un loquero antes de darse cuenta de un detalle.

Había sangre. Una piscina de sangre del color más oscuro que jamás había visto mojando todas las paredes. Parpadeo y vio otra vez antes de hacer inventario de su armamento. La sangre no debería moverse por si sola.

Dejando las paredes limpias a su paso, el fluido se junto y algo comenzó a elevarse desde el mismo, algo con un aspecto vagamente humano. Eric resistió todo lo que pudo las ganas que tenia de acuchillar lo que tenia delante mayormente por curiosidad pura.

La cosa por fin salio y él pudo ver como sus suposiciones habían sido acertadas.

Podría llamarlo humano, pero solo porque tenia dos brazos, dos piernas y una cabeza. Estaba cubierto o más bien hecho de sangre, carecía completamente de pelo y genero discernible y, cuando miro su cara, se echo atrás sobresaltado. Carecía de rasgos faciales excepto por tres agujeros, dos para los ojos y uno para la boca.

___"Tranquilo, Blade"_dijo la cosa moviendo el agujero de la boca___"solo he venido a hablar"_

___"Todos vienen a hablar"_replico, aunque sabia que no sonaba nada amenazante. Tenia una sensación familiar al verlo, pero era incapaz de decir de donde venia.

___"Yo lo hago de verdad"_lo miro fijamente, de alguna forma sabia que lo hacia___"esta apariencia te incomoda."_

Eso era más una declaración que una pregunta pero francamente no tenia ni idea de como reaccionar a esto. Lo que más le sobresaltaba era lo normal que era la voz, aunque seguía siendo ambiguo el genero de la misma.

___"Créeme, podría tomar otra apariencia más cómoda"_

___"No, gracias"_dijo de repente. Si tomaba un aspecto más cómodo probablemente le costaría más recordar que es un enemigo.

___"Como quieras"_respondió de forma casi alegre, aunque era difícil confirmarlo cuando es imposible leer el lenguaje corporal.___"Es curioso, sabes. Me recuerdas a Dagon cuando lo conocí por primera vez."_

Esto lo coloco en alerta máxima de inmediato. Dagon era el nombre más antiguo de Drake y él fue el chupasangre original. Si este ser era un vampiro debía de ser ridículamente viejo, pero su forma de hablar indica que eran amigos y si fuese un vampiro ya habría regenerado...bueno, todo.

Pero entonces, ¿que era? Había tenido hacia años un caso hombre lobo y un caso ángel, aunque el último era un vampiro loco y el primero una cascara, el resultado de una persona con muerte cerebral convertida. Les había costado a Wistler y a él un ojo de la cara matarlo de una vez por todas. Tras toda la investigación sobrenatural solo había visto a los vampiros como existentes. Entonces se dio cuenta. Alguien tenia que haber convertido al primer vampiro y quién si no podría haberlo hecho.

___"La Magra"_susurro conmocionado. Por eso se sentía tan familiar. Era lo que había sentido durante la lucha contra Frost.

___"Si crees que el anti-coagulante me hará algo esta claro que necesitas más cerebro"_le respondió___"tu sangre me habla, me dice que quieres, me dice que necesitas. Ya que eres el único tocado por mi en este mundo me puedo centrar más"_

Eso lo dejo sin palabras, pero tenia bastante sentido si se pensaba en ello. Y hacia aún más terrorífica la situación.

___"Supongo que me mataras, ¿verdad?"_dijo, preparándose mentalmente para una lucha que sabia que no tenia forma de ganar. Si, había matado a Frost con el poder de un dios pero tenia bastante sentido común para saber que no estaba en la liga de un dios real.

___"No, solo quería darte las gracias"_

___"...¿Que?"_pregunto de una forma estúpida tras un momento de silencio.¿No quería vengar la destrucción de sus hijos?

___"¿Por que crees que ganaste a Deacon "mesías"Frost?"_respondió con sarcasmo evidente en la palabra mesías mientras se rascaba la cabeza, dejando caer algunas gotas sobre el suelo___"yo no quería que ganase. Yo interrumpí parte del ritual por dejar morir a uno de los ancianos y, por tanto, le impedí llegar al 100% de poder"_

___"¿Y que pasaría si no lo hubieses hecho?"_pregunto, sin fiarse de casi nada de lo que dijera.

___"Habría sido atrapada en su cuerpo y él te habría vencido en un segundo. Luego habría convertido a todo el mundo en vampiros y absorbería toda la vida de este mundo antes de morir y liberarme. Sinceramente no valía la pena"._

Visto así tenia que estar de acuerdo. Un momento.¿Atrapada?¿Era una chica?.

"___¿De verdad quieres hablar de ello?"_

___"No, gracias. Para ser la madre del vampirismo no parecen importarte mucho"_

___"Los seres que tu conoces como vampiros eran un error"_respondió con lo que le parecía vergüenza y tristeza___"alergias excesivas, vida demasiado larga, ego gigantesco, un hambre horrible y una cantidad minúscula de sentido común no son precisamente una buena combinación"._

___"Así que decidiste dejar que se muriesen todos ellos, ¿por que?"_

___"Porque iban a morirse de todas formas en pocos años. Fue bastante más misericordioso que dejar que el virus los matase poco a poco"_respondió como si fuese lo más evidente del mundo, mirándolo fríamente. No lo entendía hasta que su mente hizo clic al segundo siguiente.

Ahora comprendía al ser que tenia delante. O mejor dicho no la comprendía. Ella intentaba ser una buena madre pero claramente no tenia ni idea de como funcionaban los humanos y, posiblemente, su percepción del tiempo era también distinta. No le extrañaba que tardara siete milenios en darse cuenta de sus fallos.

Entonces le vino a la cabeza las últimas palabras de Drake.

___"Supongo que quieres comenzar de nuevo conmigo, ¿verdad?"_

___"¿Dagon te nombro su sucesor?"_pregunto con algo de perplejidad aparente"___ahora que hablas del tema..."_

Mierda. Él cogió su espada y le corto la cabeza.

La cabeza saco un tentáculo de sangre y se unió al cuerpo de nuevo.

La mojo con ajo concentrado. No le hizo nada.

Activo directamente una lampara UVA a su cara. Puso la mano en el agujero de la boca en un ademán de bostezar sin quemarse.

Cuchillo de plata en el estomago. Paso como si no estuviese allí.

Inyección de anti-coagulantes concentrada. Ninguna reacción, excepto algo que interpreto como una sonrisa.

___"¿Vas a continuar así toda la vida o nos dedicamos a cosas más importantes?"_

La verdad es que estaba haciendo el tonto. Dejo caer todo su arsenal. No es como si le fuese a servir de todas formas.

La criatura levanto uno de sus brazos y con un susurro de___"lo siento"_coloco su mano en el pecho de Blade. Fue entonces cuando el Dolor comenzó.

Había sido torturado. Le habían clavado y baleado. Lo habían desangrado casi hasta la muerte. Pero nada de eso era comparable a esto.

Sus huesos se rompieron bajo su piel y se volvieron a juntar en una nueva estructura. Sus músculos crecieron con cada segundo. Noto como su piel se estiraba y resquebrajaba, dejando a la luz algo más duro. Su corazón y pulmones pararon por un breve momento antes de volver a funcionar con otra fuerza. Su sistema nervioso estaba en llamas.

Y entonces termino. Abrió los ojos temiendo lo que iba a ver.

Sus manos, lo primero en lo que se fijo, estaban recubiertas de placas de color cobre y tenían garras increíblemente largas. Sus brazos también estaban llenos de placas. Tosió y noto como su boca se abría en seis partes. Sus antiguos sentidos estaban a todo volumen, pero con poco esfuerzo pudo centrarse en lo que tenia delante.

No necesitaba ningún espejo para saber el resto. Se había convertido en Drake.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo. La sed de sangre no estaba. Se había ido. Era libre al fin...aunque le gustaría volver a ser una persona. Para su sorpresa su cuerpo fluyo de nuevo a su aspecto habitual. Se palmeo la cabeza mentalmente al recordar que Drake podía cambiar de forma.

___"No te preocupes, a él le paso exactamente lo mismo"_

___"Si, otro parecido más"_replico___"entonces, ¿cuando empiezo?"_

___"Sarcasmo, bastante bueno. De todas formas nunca dije que lo haríamos aquí"_

___"¿Donde entonces?¿China?¿África?¿Las Vegas?"_

___"Ya veo que no tienes muchas ganas"_le dijo con aparente simpatía, aunque era difícil saberlo___"pero he decidido que debemos cambiar de aires"_

La miro sin comprender. Ella hizo un sonido que vagamente se podía describir como un suspiro.

___"Este mundo no es único. Hay un multiverso entero allí afuera"_explico___"el plan es trasladarnos a un mundo donde la humanidad esta aún en sus comienzos. Entonces transmites la infección ya sea a través de tus hijos o de mordeduras. Si preguntas, no, la sangre es poco más un alcohol para ti ahora, al igual que para tu descendencia, y vivirás siglos, pero todo acaba con el tiempo."_

Internamente se pregunto si valía la pena. Tras unos minutos llego a la conclusión de que prácticamente no perdía nada si lo hacia. Ya estaba muy desencantado con el mundo y no tenia ninguna clase de ancla al mismo ahora. Un nuevo comienzo podría ser lo que necesitaba, incluso sin las comodidades modernas.

___"Veo que aceptas"_dijo___"pero no vas a ir solo. Ella lleva esperándote mucho para ello"_

Levanto el brazo y algo comenzó a crecer a partir del mismo. No sabia la razón pero sus instintos le decían que iba a ser positivo.

Cuando la pústula, que ya tenia el tamaño de La Magra, estallo dejo salir una mujer completamente crecida y totalmente empapada. Él la reconocería en cualquier lugar y el sentimiento era mutuo.

Cuando la diosa abrió el portal, los tres lo atravesaron y quitaron la última magia del mundo.

Aparecieron en el continente africano varios milenios antes de Cristo. Nyssa se había tratado de ocultar al ver el sol antes de darse cuenta de que no la afectaba. Lloro de alegría tras ello. Él la había besado entonces.

Menos de un año más tarde una tribu que los había acogido tras librarlos de sus enemigos se regocijo al ver a sus dioses tener su primer retoño, el primero de muchos.

La Magra miro desde el plano espiritual de ese mundo, sonriendo mientras planificaba bajar a jugar con sus nietos como cualquier abuela. Eso era algo que ni siquiera había podido hacer con Drake.


End file.
